


When the Opportunity Presents Itself

by fangirlsanity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsanity/pseuds/fangirlsanity
Summary: Sehun finds himself in an unfavorable situation. But luckily he knows how to turn it around.





	When the Opportunity Presents Itself

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incapable of writing smut. So here's teasing and hickeys instead. Based off of a thing I saw on Twitter.

Sehun prided himself to be an opportunist. He thought that, any situation he could turn into a win for him given the right circumstance.  
  
Like now, during this performance, when he unfortunately sat at a seat in which a bright spotlight was shining directly into his face.  
  
And yeah, okay, that sucked.  
  
But that was also okay for a few reasons.  
  
1\. He sat next to Chanyeol, which meant that he could lean over as much as he wanted without him pushing Sehun away for being too close.  
  
2\. Being with Chanyeol up close, he was overwhelmed with the need to do something. And he knew that Chanyeol would never deny him anything.  
  
He was overcome by the need to mark him, just under his shirt. A little mark that would be covered and secret, but only they would know that Sehun had made his claim. Or, he could leave it in a place that was obvious and everyone would know (and wonder) who did that to him.  
  
And honestly the latter appealed to him much more.  
  
He gave in to his urge, keeping one hand on Chanyeol's thigh and using the other to hook a finger under his collar and stretch it. His mouth latched to the skin there, kissing it.  
  
"S-Sehun-ah," Chanyeol gasped. "What are you doing?"  
  
Sehun hummed and bit his neck, causing him to jump slightly. Sehun squeezed his thigh in warning. "What do you think I'm doing, hyung?"  
  
"Th-there are people around," Chanyeol's voice faltered at the sensations, failing at sounding stern.  
  
"You better not give anything away, then," Sehun huffed, continuing his assault on Chanyeol's neck.  
  
He could see Chanyeol's knuckles turning white on the armrest. Sehun knew that Chanyeol wouldn't stop him.  
  
Sehun smirked, still nipping and licking Chanyeol's neck. His hyung's breath still heavy in his ear. Sehun's body thrummed with the thought that this hickey would be nice and dark.  
  
With one hand, he lay in flat on Chanyeol's stomach and moved it lower and lower until he reached Chanyeol's crotch and cupped his clothed dick. The heavy breathing in his ear was morphed into a shocked gasp.  
  
And then, Sehun stopped. The performance was over and the lights settled back to normal. He pulled away all contact and settled into his seat. He faced the front and acted like he didn't spend the last few minutes trying to rile Chanyeol up. He also acted like he couldn't see Chanyeol's dark expression.  
  
Chanyeol grabbed his arm and leaned in to whisper, "You're in so much trouble when we get home."  
  
Sehun pressed his lips together to bite back a smile. He was looking forward to it.


End file.
